We have identified NCI-funded investigators at The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI) with research projects having current and anticipated needs for a Proteomics Core. Moreover, the use of technology in the Core would have considerable impact on their research. Currently, there is no Proteomics Core at TSRI employing integrated technologies to resolve, display, quantify, and characterize complex protein arrays in a high throughput manner. To fulfill this unmet research resource, we are proposing to establish an institutional Proteomics Core. To provide the necessary tools for proteomics, the core will provide state of the art technology for protein isolation, resolution, and identification. It will also provide access to a bioinformatics infrastructure designed to facilitate data analysis, management, archiving, and links to public protein databases. The establishment of a TSRI institutional Proteomics Core would provide resources whereby all TSRI investigators, whom are and are not proteomic specialists, everyday access to cutting-edge technology to assess global expression, modification, interactions or cellular localization of proteins.